


Hand in Hand, Side by Side

by SmollymaukShortleaf



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Gen, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha Friendship, Mollymauk lives, No recent spoilers in first chapter, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Post-rez Molly, Tags will update as chapters go up, besides the mansion, for obvious reasons, set sometime after 110 but diverges from there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollymaukShortleaf/pseuds/SmollymaukShortleaf
Summary: Molly's always hated it, feeling vulnerable. Upon his second resurrection he finds that with the Mighty Nein, it's not so bad when you're with the right people.Molly's first time alone with each member of the Nein.Chapter 2 is in the works and will feature Caduceus!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Hand in Hand, Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Welcome to the first part of my now Canon Divergent universe fic. This fic is just a small part that I wanted to post and is definitely able to be read on its own, so no worries! You are not missing much of anything, just know that Molly has been resurrected somehow and is looking for the Nein. I wanted to pare down a lot of the details to just give you guys some (mostly) feel good moments.
> 
> I hope you like it, I'm very invested in this story I've amassed over the past year, despite the fact that it has been thrown to the wayside 2 weeks ago XD
> 
> First chapter has no spoilers beyond when Yasha is freed from Obann's control, minus the mansion. It is not described in detail in this fic. I will update with any spoilers or warnings as the chapters are posted.

Yasha was the first one to be alone with him. Truly alone, not a fireside chat on night's watch, but at a nice and cozy inn. 

When Molly arrived in Zadash, he hadn't a clue where the Nein could be. Given their earlier escapades, he knew that sooner or later they would stroll through the city. He considered contacting the Gentleman, but the thought of Cree right now was too much. So he settled for the Leaky Tap Tavern.

The old bar was the same as always. Molly had a good talk with the bartender, Wessek. According to the dragonborn, the Nein had been through here and there. It had been a while since their last stint in the bar, but Molly needed a place to stay while he waited and this was as good a place as any. After a quick favor from Wessek, Molly sat down and planned how to get back on his feet in the meantime. Surely Zadash had plenty of work to get the coin flowing again. 

About a week later, Yasha strode into the Leaky Tap, soaked and exhausted. She'd been ahead of the others for a few days, but the Nein were right behind. Jester regularly sent updates, as was to be expected.

Wessek shot her a glance as she shook the rain from her cloak. Before she could ask for a room, he presented her with a folded piece of paper. 

"Told to give this to you first thing. You best read it now, said it was real important." He went right back to polishing his glassware.

Yasha opened the paper suspiciously and began to read. Wessek chuckled as her eyes widened and she took off to the second floor.

She pounded on the door specified in the letter. Yasha heard nothing and smacked her forehead against the door in frustration. Then she heard a quiet shuffling and hesitant footsteps made their way toward the door.

"Molly?" Yasha wasn't sure if she even spoke loud enough for him to hear.

The steps came faster. The door flew open to reveal the best sight she'd seen in a very long time. There stood her best friend. Thee two stared in disbelief and _finally_ Molly flung himself into Yasha's arms.

* * *

Yasha sat on the bed, deftly rewinding her braids when Molly returned from downstairs. He was stripping himself of his boots and coat when he found her watching him mournfully. 

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. The pair hadn't spoken that much in the last few hours but that wasn't anything unusual. He loved that about Yasha, around her he could just _be._

"You're alive." The words ghosted from her lips. She rose from the bed and strode to Molly, cupping his face in her hands and planting an impossibly soft kiss to his forehead. Molly wrapped his arms around her and tucked himself under her chin. The woman still surprised him with how absolutely gentle she could be.

"I am, Yash. I am."

They lie together in the too small bed, but this time Yasha is the one nestled into Molly's neck. Molly could hardly care, he was back with his best friend, running his hand through her dark hair just like old times.

_Weird...did she have some white hairs coming in?_

His thoughts were pulled from him when Yasha quietly began to speak.

"I felt so lost without you here. I am so tired of losing the ones I love the most."

"I'm sorry." It was all Molly could offer. What else could he say when he had _died_?

"No, Mollymauk. I'm sorry. I wasn't there. I- "

Molly held her tighter. Yasha took a deep breath, seemingly counting until she calmed down.

"I know it's not my fault, but I still feel guilty. I've done a lot of things that I feel guilty about."

Yasha told him about Obann and the harrowing experience of being locked away in her own body.

"He made me slaughter people in Beau's order, in the temple, sometimes just...because he could. I'd done it before...the times when I couldn't remember."

She peered up at him.

_'Before you found me.'_ were the words she didn't have to speak. _'Before you found me and I began to live again.'_

"I'm sorry _I_ wasn't there." he grimaced, "I don't know if I could have left you, they would have had to drag me out kicking and screaming."

"You could have been taken too. I couldn't have forgiven myself for that either."

They were quiet again, for how long Molly didn't know. Yasha spoke up, this time in a choked whisper.

"They came back for me."

"I did all those things and they still fought for me. I-I stabbed Beau, like you were...in front of Caleb and Nott and everyone. All I could do was watch."

"In the end, they got me back a-" she choked. "and loved me regardless. That's what they do."

"That's what you do, dearest. You've always loved me no matter what."

"I'm trying...trying to let myself have some kindness. That's what Caleb said to do." She trailed off, idly staring into the middle distance.

Suddenly she jerked from his grasp with childlike excitement on her face.

"Oh! Oh, Molly, you should see it! Caleb's made a home for all of us. A magical mansion with everything inside!" Her voice was almost reverent. 

A wide smile broke across Molly's face thinking of Yasha in her own room. When has she last had a place of her own?

"Um...you think he has a room for me too?"

"Of course, Molly. He missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please feel free to comment! 
> 
> Also, please let me know if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes or see any glaring errors!


End file.
